nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Phenixica
The Phenixican Empire is a Galactic Empire spanning the Entire Citerian Galaxy, with colonial holdings also expanding into the Milky Way. Known as the Lords of the Citerian they take little interest in what happens outside the Citerian but resent expansion of the Empire means that they ahve been pulled out of the shadows and have to take part in inter-galactic diplomacy. With it's foreign and alien technology it's a mysterious player in galactic politics. The four nations that created the Phenixican Empire are The Kingdom of Bis, The Kingdom of Ruid, The Kingdom of Monra and The Nomadic Grun Tribes Phenixica named after the city of Phenixica on the continent of the same name on the homeworld of Devenis. The recent accepting of the Druk tribe means that now Druk's get the rights of a Imperial Citizen. Phenixican Government Imperial Senate The Imperial Senate traces it's start to the Alliance Council which during the War of Fire coordinated they economy of the Empire into the war effort. Six-Hundred Senators have a seat in the Senatorial Mansion which sits on the Lakeside of the Capital City. It's job these days it the day to day administration of Trade, Immigration, Foreign Aid, Taxation and Colonization. Imperial Court Generals and Admirals makeup the Imperial Court. It can also trace it's foundations to the Royal Court during the War of Fire where the kings and Lords of the 4 Kingdoms came together to coordinate the Military against the enemy. These days the Court is in the Imperial Palace and consist of 250 military professionals. They deal with War, Military Aid, Colonial Defence and Fort Systems. Phenixican Culture Phenixican culture for a understandable reference resembles that of a early 1900's British Empire. Typical clothing found is a mix of Suits, Vests except unlike the Victorians the Phenixicans tend to wear bright colours in replace of Black and White. Meanwhile food is basic 'Meat and two Veg' in style with a typical Phenixican family dining at the table with something like Sauage, Potate and Spinich. Sports include aerial acrobatics, Fencing and Horse riding. Most cities have teams and there own regional sports but the ones just mention are the only few that have Imperial funded tournaments. Phenixica also has a very rich love for theatre, many plays are performed on live stages. Recent trade with the Milky Way has shown a renewed boom for this industry as plays by that of Shakespear and other great earth playwrites make there way to Phenixica for the first time. Otherwise the younger generation prefer going to the Cinema and enjoying multiple films. Most Phenixicans also have a great love for pet animals with even the Empress having a pet cat. Cats&Dogs are the typical favorite with birds coming in third. The Imperial Palace also has it's own Aviary which has almost every breed of flyable bird found on the Phenixican Continent on Devenis. Phenixican Economy The Economy of Phenixica relies mostly on it's Mining/Farming outpost which litter the Citerian. Using droids for labour they make a abundance of food that can be sent to Devenis and other heavily populated planets. Resources have controlled by a Trades Union which is allowed to enforce strict government regulation of resources but this only happens during a shortage. Phenixica trades with few nations, mostly just with Warhaven and the Rotan in the way of technology and raw resources. This means that Phenixica has to be self-sufficient which due to it's size and power in the Citerian Galaxy makes it extremely easy. Category:The Phenixican Empire